simgmfandomcom-20200214-history
Lazy Directions
Lazy Directions is the second episode of SIMGM's Glee ''season 2 spoofs, and the second episode overall. It is based on the ''Glee episode Special Education. Plot The episode begins with Will rehearsing with the Glee Club. He is upset with the lack of energy in the dancing and asks what the problem is. To start off, Santana says that Artie keeps on rolling over her feet, but Artie says that those were accidents, and Brittany randomly states that she murdered two stuffed animals in her sleep﻿ last night. Everyone continues to complain; Finn says he can't remember the dance steps, Sam suggests doing workout routines because he has flawless abs to maintain, and Brittany continues her story, recounting that there was cotton everywhere. Will decides to hear people's ideas about what to sing at Regionals, but when Rachel says that she has a few, he tells her to shut up. Rachel tries to talk again, but Will stops her another time and warns her that he's about to take her out of the competition. Unlike Rachel, when Finn says he has an idea, Will immediately wants to hear it. Then, all the guys tell their obvious ideas one after the other: Finn suggests to sing a song, Puck suggests to sing a song with music, Sam's idea is to wear matching clothes and Mike proposes to dance. Will is extremely happy, while Rachel is in shock by the stupidity of the boys. Quinn, saying how stupid the situation was, starts to talk about how sexist Will is, but her rant becomes unintellegible as he zones out and imagines Emma dancing sexily in front of him. When Quinn finds out that Will wasn't listening, Rachel interrupts and tries to speak once again, but it makes Will mad and he sends her to the principal's office. Frustrated, Rachel walks out, saying how much "bullsh*t" this was while Will suggests calling it a day. Will is in Figgins' office and tells him that he just wants the club to work better together. Figgins interrupts and asks him if he had spoken with Emma first to which Will goes into a flashback where Emma tells him that he's only here to try to get into her pants while using the Glee Club as a cover up and kicks him out of her office. Figgins doesn't know what to do with Will's problem. Sue comes in and has a idea to which Will tries to ignore her. It ends up in vain as Sue begins to speak to Will telepathically and tells him to end the Glee Club to make his problems go away and leaves. Rachel is seen at Dalton Academy with Kurt, talking about Finn. Rachel says that she's trying to work it out but Kurt replies that stalking doesn't count. So Kurt suggests trying to make Finn jealous, causing him to fight for Rachel's love back. As Rachel agrees Kurt says "Sounds like you got a plan to get your man". After a few seconds, Rachel wonders why this scene hasn't ended yet. Kurt says it's because he's getting "Extra Special Kurt Screen-time" and smiles directly into the camera. Santana comes to Brittany to have a talk with her at the lockers. Brittany, having forgotten about her friend, calls Santana "Banana". Santana says that she can't believe that she forgot about her. Santana shares some flashbacks from when she and Brittany were younger and great friends. When the flashbacks end, Santana looks down and notices that Artie had taken Brittany away during the flashbacks. Rachel hires a guy named Glen to pretend to be her boyfriend for a week and she tells him that she'll pay him for the duration. However, Glen says "No need for your money it would be pleasure to help a beautiful--", only to have Rachel interrupt to tell him that Finn was coming. When Finn arrives he asks who Glen is. Rachel says that Glen is her boyfriend. Finn wants to talk to her but she tells him that she can't because she's going to make-out with Glen in the janitor's closet. Quinn's in the choir room looking for Sam's chapstick. Puck enters the room and apologizes when he sees Quinn, thinking that no one was in the room. Quinn simply says that it was fine and stands there, looking at him. After a few seconds, Quinn asks if she knows him and Puck answers that he thinks so. Quinn asks if they had a baby together to which Puck replies that it sounded familiar. After a few more seconds, Puck says that it was nice talking to her as both of them forgot what happened last year. When Puck leaves, Quinn finds Sam's chapstick which was as big as the choir room. Rachel has a date with Glen and says that she had a great time. Glen asks Rachel if she wants to come to his house not for sex, but to watch Funny Girl because to him, Barbra Streisand is a goddess. Rachel doesn't believe this and says "You're too perfect!" He had been nothing but polite to Rachel, causing her to exclaim, "What's wrong with you?!" as it's getting on her nerves. She asks why can't he ignore her or pressure her to have sex with him. Her last words to him were "What are you, gay?!" before she storms out. As Rachel leaves, Kurt drops by and asks "Did someone said gay?" The next scene takes place at an Asian restaurant where Mike and Tina are. As they look at each other, Mike says "Asian Power" and Tina says "Word", as they don't get much lines. Rachel tells Finn the truth about hiring Glen to make him jealous, Finn gets mad. Rachel suggests to have friendship counseling with Emma. Finn declines it because they're not friends anymore. Rachel says "You told me you'd never stop being friends with me!" to which Finn replies "I never thought you'd make me feel this way." As Finn leaves, Rachel sings a robotic "No!" but is interrupted by a student who says that there was "way too much auto-tune." Rachel apologizes and sings "no" again in a more natural voice. The student says it's better and Rachel smiles at her. During glee club, Will wants to sing a song for the Glee Club to help bring them together. Puck asks if he was going to rap and dance which Will affirms. Santana says that she thinks they're good, backed up by the rest of the club. Artie compliments Mercedes' shirt, which says 'tater tots'. Episode Quotes Cast Guest Stars * Harry Sim Jr. as Mike Chang * Chord Oversim as Sam Evans Absent Cast Members * Jessalyn Gilsim as Terri Schuester Voice Cast * The Boss as Rachel, Quinn, Santana, Mike, Puck, Sam and Will * The Boss' Sister as Tina * The Boss' Brother as Finn, Glen, Brittany, Kurt, Mercedes, Artie, Emma and Sue Trivia * Santana mentions that Artie keeps running over her feet. This is foreshadowing to Hello/New York, New York five episodes later. * The scene where Santana wants to get her mack-on with Brittany, seems very similar to the scene where the two are staring at each other in the real Glee episode, Yes/No. Videos Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Videos